


PENGUINS and ROSES

by thoughtsdemise



Series: Adventure Day [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Twincest, just some fluffy cutes with the trouble pair, library adventure day works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: A fluffy Sideswipe and Sunstreaker short.





	PENGUINS and ROSES

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuzipenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/gifts).



Sideswipe grins in amusement.  He lifts his arms into a spine cracking stretch and covertly watches the angry goldenrod named Sunstreaker.  He struts to a wall and makes himself at home on the floor knowing that they could be there for a while yet as Sunstreaker worked out his frustrations on the practice drones.  As tempted as Sideswipe was to call it and head for the showers, he didn’t dare leave Sunstreaker alone when he was like this.  He didn’t want to have to apologize to Ratchet for having to put some loud-mouthed minibots together again, though doc-bot usually agreed those ones in particular got what they deserved if they didn’t heed Sunstreaker’s usual warning signs.

So acting as a lookout for look out for short pests, Sideswipe makes himself comfortable and sits back to wait and enjoy the show.

Sideswipe ran his glossa over his lips.  Watching Sunstreaker was never a true burden, especially not when they had the entire practice room to themselves.  The twins’ reputation for temper assured their privacy most of the time.  Sideswipe reaches into his subspace and draws out a cube of high grade from his finest batch to date and regards his twin with a careful optic.

‘So let’s see what’s got Sunny in such a huff,’ Sideswipe muses as he tucks into his cube.

A light poke at their bond confirms that Sunstreaker had things locked down tight.  So no snooping there.  Not that Sideswipe ever snooped on his twin, at least nothing that he would admit to when Sunstreaker was this worked up.  Getting nothing there, Sideswipe turns inward to go over their shift which had actually been shared for once.  Prowl may be wary of having them on the same duty shift when on the base with no action, too much time to plan, but he knew they worked best with each other.  And since they had been seemingly good, despite how much Cliffjumper and Gears claimed their quarters were being repainted with gaudy colors, Prowl was starting to assigns their shifts together.

Sideswipe takes another sip of his high grade as Sunstreaker cleaves a drone in two because it had not been fast enough to get out of the way.  Sunstreaker didn’t even flinch at the mess as he turned on the other drones.  Sideswipe rolls his optics and sends a message to Wheeljack, who he knows will be rather pleased.  He had been after both Optimus and Ironhide to replace the drones with newer designs he had been working on.  Optimus had said if they were broken beyond repair they could be replaced.  Ironhide had been against letting Wheeljack have even that concession.  So it was now a score one…A screeching sound echoed through the training room.  “Make that a score four for Wheeljack,” Sideswipe quips and examines the scene of carnage his brother had just created.

Sunstreaker turns to the last of the drones.  With a glint in his optic he slices through them.  Sideswipe finishes up his cube and disperses it with a flick of his wrist.  He stands and walks slowly toward Sunstreaker who stands heaving to to draw cool air into his burning systems.

Sideswipe keeps his steps light, but he reaches for his brother over their shared bond.  He slides just on the other side of what is Sunstreaker.  Though if pressed neither could tell you where that was.  He sends a familiar pattern of pulses that has Sunstreaker slowly loosening the tension in his frame.  And while Sideswipe knew it was not safe to physically touch his brother just yet, he adds a sensual tone to the pulses he pushes at Sunstreaker.  He makes his steps slide in tune with the pulses, his hips dancing in unspoken invitation.

He watches for the signal that Sunstreaker was accepting his invitation to play out another kind of sparring match.  And at the sight of Sunstreaker sliding his blades away into his arms, Sideswipe sends a lock code to the door of the practice room.  It was technically Wheeljack’s code, but Sideswipe had added a few extra measures to it that most mech couldn’t get through.  Sideswipe slides around to the front of Sunstreaker, very aware of how keen optics track his movements.  The second signal, the blossoming open of their bond, starts Sideswipe’s cooling systems working double pace.  The way that Sunstreaker’s lips held a predatory smile was also doing wonders to the core of his spark.

“You got a lot of nerve tempting me right now, Sides.”

“Oh.” Sideswipe’s processor went nearly faint at those deep vocals.  He bites his lip and takes a step toward Sunstreaker.  “And why do you say that, sunshine?”

He grins when a growl answers his question.  Just how he liked Sunstreaker, all worked up and ready to be relaxed.

But a chuckle from Sunstreaker had Sideswipe pulling himself up short.  He actually took a step back when Sunstreaker shot a wink at him.

“You sure do want me to ‘face you through the floor don’t you, rose red?”

The teasing tone and feel to Sunstreaker’s spark has Sideswipe staring.

Sunstreaker pulls a cloth from subspace and wipes off the few scuffs the match with the drones had given him.  He gives Sideswipe a perfect view of his aft as heads for the exist.  He laughs when he notices the lock code.  “You know one of these days Jack isn’t going to be too pleased with you for lifting his code.”  Sunstreaker shakes his helm.  “Come on, rose red.  There’s still time to get over to the airfield before Skyfire takes off for San Diego.”

“Huh?”  Sideswipe mutters dumbly when Sunstreaker easily undoes his lock code.

“Skyfire…San Diego?”  Sunstreaker rolls his optics.  “I thought you wanted to go see the new baby penguins at the zoo.”  Sunstreaker throws an all too innocent grin over his shoulder.  “If you don’t hurry up, you’ll get left behind and I’m sticking around to listen to you bitch.”

Sunstreaker takes off at a sprint leaving a stunned and still slightly dazed with thought of interfacing Sideswipe behind.  A curious “where are you” text from Skyfire propelled Sideswipe after his laughing brother.  Sunstreaker tended to confuse and amaze a lot of mechs including his own brother.


End file.
